The present invention relates to a method of producing labels and in particular to a method of producing a succession of self-adhesive labels on a length of release material. The present invention also relates to a self-adhesive label.
In the packaging field there is a great demand for high quality pre-printed labels for labelling containers of various types. In order to facilitate the packaging and labelling of containers at a fast rate it is generally required that the labels to be attached to the containers be made available in a form in which they are easy to handle and easy to transfer onto the containers for which they are intended. In one convenient arrangement the labels are self-adhesive labels which are carried in series on a web of release material which is wound into a reel. The Applicant's earlier GB-A-2199010 discloses a method of and apparatus for producing labels in which self-adhesive labels are carried directly release material.